rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 40: "IT WAS ME CINDER! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!"
...So that was a thing. I won't go into too much details on this episode because FUCKING HOLY SHIT IT WAS TOO HYPE. We start off with a DBZ brawl between Cinder and Ozpin. That's all I'm saying, because that's all we see. Cut to Beacon's hangar and alot of students leaving. Also Port and Oobleck are back. Yay! Ren, Nora, and moreso Yang and Blake are injured. Naaay. ;_; Ruby does her thing and plans to be the hero. Weiss, showing character development, joins up with her. Then we get to the Death Flag scene. OAO Despite the tragedy that happened in this episode. Take solace in one thing. Arkos happened. And it was launched into the stratosphere, courtesy of Pyrrha. Ruby here sums up my entire reaction to everything up the final battle between Pyrrha and Cinder. ...Then Pyrrha dies. Which is honestly something that surprised me, because I'm very adamant about RWBY and JNPR being nigh unkillable. With her death, everyone's death immunity dropped by 20% and I will now consider the possibility of every other members of RWBY and JNPR to die. Except Ruby. She's still immortal by virtue of being the main main character, SPEAKING OF RUBY, she's apparently been drinking Red Bull because she's got wings. ON HER EYES. Initital thought was "Deus ex Ruby!", as it felt like a cheap way for them to rolfstomp the Dragon without an awesome fight scene. Honestly tho, if Vol 2 and Vol 3 culminated in this finale, I think it would have worked out. But sometimes things change here and there and we're sadly left with Ruby not putting up a great fight in the end of it all. Cut to the Xiaolong Rose residence and our first introduction to Taiyang. He looks like a dudebro. Combined with Burnie's voice, he's officially the chillest guy in Remnant, given how fucked his family is at the moment. It's mostly exposition here so I'll skip straight to Ruby and her Silver Eyes. So Ruby is from a line of legendary badasses who literally stunlocks you by looking at you and going "boo". I'd like to focus on what Qrow said before that though. About his "legends" line. The way I see it, if a more fantastic element of the show not covered by Aura, Semblance or Dust appears, it's likely a Legend. Which means the Maidens and Silver Eyes may not be the top dog in Remnant. Also, I'd like to give credit to the user who predicted that Qrow is gonna take Ozpin's mantle. You can post a comment here and claim your reward of invisible strawberries. We get a hint from Qrow where the next arc of RWBY is gonna happen. But given the circumstances, Team RWBY may not be able to do it. I mean, just ask Yang. Blake ran away (again, but for justifiable reasons), Weiss went back to Atlas with Papa Schnee, aka Fuzzy Mustache. And Yang herself? Well, pic related. So what's Ruby to do to get to Haven? Remnants of Team JNPR of course. While this setup is something I don't approve (You see that light at the horizon? That's S.S. Arse. And I don't want it back anytime soon, especially after S.S. Arkos just sunk), it has the distinct advantage of allowing some highlights on Ren and Nora, which is long overdue. Then Salem narrates the ending. Despite the glimmer of light at the end of a super fucking dark tunnel, turns out the tunnel extended into a goddamn cave! And thus Vol 3 concludes with Qrow turning into a crow. Sure. SURE WHY NOT. Overall, my opinion on the ending is a bit mixed. The Deus ex Albus Salas courtesy of Ruby's Silver Eye reveal was abit of a disappointment. But everything else surpassed my expectations. Heroes and Monsters is still my favorite episode of Vol 3, but End of the Beginning is a very powerful contender for 2nd. But honestly, I'm far far FAR''' '''more hyped for Vol 4 because my expectations of what RWBY should've been since all the way back in Vol 1 is finally about to happen. It's not exactly Team RWBY doing it but... "The Whacky Adventures of JNRR" is close to what I expected since the Red Trailer and we're finally gonna see the world of Remnant outside of Vale. HYPE METER INTENSIFIES. That's my cents on RWBY right now. What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts